


Soon

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus tells Roan about his day with Roan's mom. Just pure domestic fluff.





	Soon

Ferus walked into his house and was happy to see his fiancé lying on the couch, waiting for him. “Honey, I’m home.”

Roan turned towards him, a bright smile lighting up his face. “Hey handsome. I missed you today. How was your day with my mom?” Roan opened his arms for Ferus to join him. Ferus dropped his bag, kicked his shoes off and laid down with Roan.

“It was wonderful,” Ferus replied, happy to be back in Roan’s arms. After a few seconds of hugging, Ferus propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Roan. “After lunch, we went for a walk during which, I told her about how I used to be a Jedi and the reason I left the Jedi.”

Shock covered Roan’s face. “You did? How do you feel about that? How did she take it?”

Ferus smiled as Roan rubbed circles on his back. “She told me that what happened with Darra wasn’t my fault and she’s sorry it happened. She also told me that she was glad I was able to tell her more about me and understood why I don’t like to talk about my past.”

“I’m so happy to hear all of that,” Roan told Ferus softly.

“Another thing she told me was that she’s glad that you have a guy as incredible as me to spend your life with,” Ferus added with a big grin.

Roan laughed softly. “Yeah, well, I agree with her completely on that. You’re the best guy I’ve ever met.” 

Ferus leaned down to kiss Roan passionately a few minutes. “You’re pretty great yourself,” Ferus replied, resting his forehead against Roan’s. “We had a great day together. I did miss you though.”

“I thought I would let the two of you have a day together,” Roan replied with a soft smile. “And it sounds like it was a wise choice.”

“It was,” Ferus admitted. “Although, she did tell me my hair is much too long and I need to get a haircut.”

Roan laughed loudly. “I love your hair.” Roan moved his hands to Ferus’s hair to prove a point. 

“I know. I love that you love it,” Ferus grinned as he leaned in to kiss Roan again. “She also says your hair is too long and she thinks you’re a terrible influence on me.” 

Roan laughed and held Ferus close. “Oh really? I’m a bad influence on you?”

Ferus’s eyes danced with amusement. “Yes. You corrupted this poor former Jedi.”

Roan laughed. “You’re hilarious my love.”

Ferus chuckled and kissed Roan before cuddling with him. “Hmm. I love you. You know I feel better after telling your mom more about me. I wouldn’t say I’m ashamed of my past, but it’s a sensitive subject for me.”

“That’s understandable,” Roan told him softly, kissing the top of Ferus’s head. “You don’t have to tell anyone anything you don’t want to, not even me. I would hope you would tell me anything and everything, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well, I want to tell you everything,” Ferus told him. “I was afraid to at first because I was afraid you would no longer like me, but…”

“Fer, I can tell you that there is nothing you could tell me that would make me not like you,” Roan told him softly. “Promise.” 

Ferus smiled into Roan’s chest. “Yeah. I didn’t know that then but I do now.”

“I am glad that you confided in me. I don’t judge people and you really are one of the rare pure good guys Fer, no matter what you may feel or think,” Roan told him, holding him a little tighter. “I love you.” 

“Love you too Mr. Lands. I cannot wait to be your husband,” Ferus said smiling. 

"Soon."


End file.
